It has long been known that better vaporization of the liquid fuel component of the air and fuel mixture supplied to an internal combustion engine will result in additional power, increased fuel mileage and less exhaust gas pollutants. Accordingly, many attempts have been made to increase vaporization of the fuel component of an air and fuel mixture. While heating the air and fuel mixture comprises one means by which vaporization of liquid fuel may be enhanced, numerous other means may be used in lieu of, or in conjunction with, heating the mixture.